vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vocaloidomgman
About song pages Hello, It's been the second time we've been heavily editing your song pages. There's a lot of issues with formatting, lyrics are not inserted... Please be sure to read the . It will help you. (I really don't want you to get banned by an admin for this :x ) I had to protect the page you just had created for a little moment just to avoid overwriting, because yesterday we all edited and it was quite messy, lots of edit conflicts etc. Now I have removed the protection and everything is in order. There's just the background missing so I left the template for this and that's it. So, normally, unless you have derivatives on your side, editing the page will not be necessary anymore ;) Thanks Tokina8937 21:44, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :Hello, :This is the third page you've made, but the second time you're officially receiving a notice on your talk page. Either way, someone is fixing it. :Please take very good care and read the song article guidelines Tokina sent earlier. This is very important to take note of. Vocaloid Wikia cannot accept unfinished and incorrect song page formats. I would strongly suggest that you make a user sandbox page and edit/experiment/learn in there rather than try to publish new pages that aren't finished. It is extra work for someone else to clean up after when they could be doing something else with their time and that's not fair for them. :If you have any questions about how to make song pages, you can always ask an experienced editor. :Because this is your second warning, you still have another chance to turn this around. After the third warning and you haven't improved on your work, we don't have a choice but to start blocking due to bad page formats. No admin wants to do that, but it has been done before. It's considered disruptive at that point. Please try to learn and improve or ask for help. It's okay to make mistakes, but to keep making the same ones and not learning anything from it is a not a good sign. :Thank you. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 22:14, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Video uploads Uploading videos to Vocaloid Wikia is absolutely not allowed. The only videos allowed are official demonstrations of the Vocaloid or other synth Software and a few game trailers. Please refrain from uploading videos. - NebulousViper Talk Page 02:50, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Last warning for song pages Hello, This is the third warning for the song pages. Viper and I already asked you to read the guidelines we linked you above and there is still no progress: page with infobox only, no lyrics, bad formatting for v and l templates... The next time we see you create a page without reading the guidelines will result in a ban by the admins. So, please, go read the guidelines and use a sandbox to do your pages. Thanks Tokina8937 (talk) 01:40, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :: To add on to this, if you are going to create an incomplete page, please either place it in or mark it with the music work in progress template. The former is much more recommended, and will help you learn how to format articles. Thanks. --[[User:EarthlingnAkumi|'akumi']] (talk) 01:45, February 13, 2019 (UTC)